gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
By A Stranger
By A Stranger es una canción de la radio Game Radio FM que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III. Es interpretada por el grupo Black Rob. Letra I respect all women Father Dear (I know you want to touch me) Well if you hear me (You know you want to touch me) I said father dear (I know you want to kiss me) Well if you hear me (I want you to kiss me) I said father dear (I know you want to fuck me) Well if you hear me (But why can't you love me?) I've been held, closely by a stranger We came to give love To our die hearted real bitches That stick through they man through the bullshit with Good lovin and good fucking all night long What makes a young killa feel strong you know You went from black thongs to black stem hope you know With a lifestyle bigger than door knockers With a left hand body guard like John Rocker Kill the cracka, you served pain but that didn't stop ya Offered the money, gotsta prosper Blame me for the babies we kill Ain't that ill? I'm the one who wants to go to hell with it And I'm acting kinda selfish Held closely by a stranger Father Dear (I know you want to touch me) Well if you hear me (You know you want to touch me) I said father dear (I know you want to kiss me) Well if you hear me (I want you to kiss me) I said father dear (I know you want to fuck me) Well if you hear me (But why can't you love me?) I've been held, closely by a stranger She moved above the law 50gs in the floor Type to bring with me a key right to her door Waiting for drug law, livin the china white If you got her high enough, you could fuck her with a stick of dynamite Tie her up, smack her, have your way I met her Wednesday, had that by Saturday She was half black, born in So. Korea Raised in an orphanage the men would often come to see her The nuns didn't stop the soldiers from raping her Which is why she had panic attacks like Kim Bassinger Months went by, I heard she put bass in the store Lit it with a stove Stole all the crates and a soul I saw it in her face she was losing control Confused in her role Her cash flow disintigrated like her ass yo She fell victim to the rotten apple Say good-bye to the boss Kingpin wants a divorce She was diagnosed with cancer Heard if from the source Now she wanders from manger to manger Looking to be held Held closely by a stranger Father Dear (I know you want to touch me) Well if you hear me (You know you want to touch me) I said father dear (I know you want to kiss me) Well if you hear me (I want you to kiss me) I said father dear (I know you want to fuck me) Well if you hear me (But why can't you love me?) I've been held, closely by a stranger Saw me running through gun inside the face goose Saw what the struggle do I mean you act like your fake friends is loving you They undress in front of me and I'm uncomfortable Figure I'll just come to you and try to confide But then I start thinking about the last time you lied What we care what you got to hide? What I saw burned my eyes like chloride All I want to know is why? I wasn't even trying to spy Come home dice for bed stop all inside Should have known, all you did was put me down I should have grown Cancelled the mortgage on the home Dead to me but what's to say its your fault I let you roam Now I gotsta leave you alone Harsh reality is the case Like when you spit in the wind It might come back in your face I just came to get my shit, no anger You was the one kissing a stranger Held closely by a stranger Father Dear Well if you hear me I said father dear Well if you hear me I said father dear Well if you hear me I've been held, closely by a stranger Video Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Black Rob - "By a Stranger" Categoría:Canciones de Game Radio FM